HikaKao - Delving into Chaos
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: The twins are fed up with all the fangirls' awkward questions, so Hikaru drags Kaoru out into the hall to talk and calm down. Or maybe a bit more...? My first smut for these two! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT!


_My first SMUT for these two, so be happy please!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT GOODNESS! I don't own OHSHC, Hikaru, or Kaoru! Thanks again!_

 **HikaKao – Delving into Chaos**

The group of clients around the twins was more than usual today, making Kaoru even more flustered than he usually was. It was utter madness… Because of that, he asked more than once for the elder to make the embarrassment go away… with his mouth. Each time Hikaru did so, the world melted away for a few moments before the shrill cries of their fangirls reached his ears.

Kaoru noticed a small look of concern on the elder teen's face, a bit of pink fading into his cheeks as he smirked wickedly at him and took his hand again before answering a question from one of the ladies crowded around them. What was that for? Was _he_ the one who was nervous today? The younger teen shook his head a little on the inside. No… Hikaru was never like that.

"Kaoru, are you listening at all today?" A whisper into his ear, followed by a soft kiss, snapped the teen out of his mind, leaning a bit into the elder's mouth and smiling shyly. "Someone just asked you a question, silly."

"Oh, right." He sat up a little and addressed the ladies. "Um, I'm sorry… Which one of you asked the question?" A girl with a very red face raised a slow hand. Kaoru smiled and took the client's hand to steady her. "No need to be so nervous. You're turn into me. So what did you ask me?"

She looked a bit redder in the face before opening her mouth. "I-I wanted to ask you two… um… Which one of you tops…?" The rest of the giggling mass screamed while Kaoru's face went red as a tomato and his mind blanked.

"Simple. I do." Hikaru's voice cut through the crowd with a slight stern tone, his arm wrapping about his brother's waist lightly. "But this isn't the time for such questions. Those sorts are the ones for later, not here. Far too personal. And look what you've all done to poor Kaoru here…" He turned to the teen and noticed that he looked as uncomfortable as the elder felt inside. Hikaru sighed and stood, taking the younger teen's hand as he pushed through the crowd. "Excuse my rudeness, ladies, and our absence for a bit."

"Hikaru… We're gonna get in trouble with Kyoya if we leave…" The door opened and closed without another word and Kaoru had to trot to keep up with the elder's long strides down the hall, away from the world of the host club. "Hikaru, stop it…"

He slowed and turned the corner before turning and slamming the younger teen's back to the wall. His eyes held pain that the younger ginger couldn't place before his golden gaze dropped down to the floor. "Don't you hate questions like that…? Kaoru… I hate things like that. They're way too personal and…" Hikaru wet his lips and looked into eyes that mirrored his own. "And it's difficult to talk about things that aren't an act between us…"

Kaoru nodded and leaned forward, catching the elder unaware in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry… You hold in your pain and embarrassment more than me, so it's harder for you…" A slow hand creeped up his back, cradling the back of the elder's head before the younger teen leaned back and kissed his mouth softly. When he broke the sweet kiss, he whispered against the other twin's neck. "Is it bad of me to want this right now…? When we still have clients waiting for us…?"

The elder shook his head and stepped lightly to the door a few yards to the right, opening it and finding a well-kept practice room. It was about a quarter of the size of the music room that the host club operated in, but no matter. Behind the grand piano and a few music stands were a few plastic-sheeted couches. This room must have been used for storage too, if Kaoru's dusty sneezes were anything to judge by.

Hikaru strode in and flicked on the lights before towing the younger teen in and shutting the door, even going so far as to block the entrance with a chair. "So no one walks in on us…" Then he pulled the sheeting off one of the couches and sat down, patting a spot next to him with a slow smirk on his lips. "C'mere…"

The other twin got shy again, but pushed past that and sat down, leaning into the elder's side nearly immediately before he found that smooth lips were on his and hands were running down his front, undoing the buttons of his jacket. Kaoru barely noticed when his jacket was pushed away from his shoulders and his own hands moved along his brother's jacket as he was leaned back. His back met the couch cushion and things became dark when he closed his eyes and moaned softly as a firm kiss ran from his ear down his neck.

Nimble fingers undid his tie and Hikaru was left to shiver in the feeling of slow hands moving down his body as his shirt was unbuttoned. He moved his hips softly, grinding into the younger teen and smirking into his neck as he felt a bit of hardness at Kaoru's crotch. "Mmm… Been thinking about this all day or something…?"

"Shut up…" It wasn't a command as much as a moaning plea, the elder's fingers slipping his tucked-in shirt from his pants and undoing it from the bottom up. "Hika…" Kaoru lifted a hand to his mouth and stifled the moans that came up to his lips as the other ginger bent his head down and kissed down his chest. He moved his body up into the touch as Hikaru sank his teeth lightly into his nipple, making the heat at his hips jump a little.

The younger teen lowered his hand and tentatively pressed his palm into the hard heat through the elder's pants, eliciting a loud gasp and a louder moan from him. His breathing grew a bit ragged and his eyes fluttered closed like Kaoru's as he moved back up and gripped the back of the twin's neck. Meeting his lips harshly to hide the moans, Hikaru licked the sharp line of his teeth as he moved a hand to slide within the younger's pants. The motion earned a loud moan and a bite at his lower lip, the other teen's eyes opening into dark gold orbs.

"H-Hikaru…" he moaned, feeling the elder's presence as kisses and licks down his neck and shoulder and chest. His hand slipped into the teen's pants and he quickly found his own slacks slid from his hips. "Ah…!" A shove had Kaoru's legs wrapped about the elder's hips and a finger within him, a slow kiss taking both his breath and his moans away from him. It hurt… His face twisted in slow pain as the finger moved.

"Sorry Kao…" The other twin murmured, stroking his heat and the other hand going to the side of his face to soothe him. "I'll try to be gentle… I wouldn't hurt my little brother on purpose… You know that…" The younger managed a trembling nod and eased into his fingers as he added a second, a sharp cry piercing his lips. Hikaru felt a little bad for hurting him, and for the pain he'd feel later, but…

Kaoru gasped and moaned loudly as he felt nothing but pleasure and a little strange ache. He was ready now… "Hika… I want you now… I'm ready…" He laced his fingers into the elder's hair and clung to him before he felt a huge heat fill him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, feeling like he was tearing up from within. "Ow…" His nails made red-tinged marks on his brother's skin, making him cringe too. The pain slowly faded, and the younger teen met the other ginger's mouth before feeling him thrust inside again.

The younger teen met gold eyes that locked into his own gaze, grounding him even as he felt himself move with the force of the thrusts in mere moments. That dark stare made the pain go away, replaced by loving kisses and intense pleasure that had both of them moaning.

It wasn't long before Kaoru felt the heat that was inside the other teen fill him even deeper, the elder gasping for air and moaning his name softly into his neck. That feeling sent the younger into his own pleasure, white staining the couch and his torso. His breathing quieted much slower, a soft hand that stroked along his chest and stomach willing him to calm. Hikaru smiled softly at the other ginger, kissing him sweetly a few more times before standing and using the plastic sheet stuff to clean up the best he could.

Kaoru just watched as he redressed, in a little too much pain to move. He, with help from his brother, dressed quickly and stole one more kiss before standing up painfully and walking back into the music room where the giggling fangirls still lurked.

Countless questions of where they'd been and what they'd been doing plagued the younger's ears before a soft voice asked the girls to stop for the moment and pay for their time. Host club was already over? Kaoru gulped a bit as he saw the dark, angered gaze of their manager.

"You two…" Kyoya was pissed, evident by his glare his voice, and the tight grip on his black book. "You two are going to clean this place up before I change my mind and make you have a different punishment for ditching."

"Sure." The twins said in unison, their faces bright smiles. The dark-haired man smiled back, a little more sarcastically, and tossed a broom at the younger teen. Once the door had clicked shut, Hikaru turned to the other twin and kissed his neck.

"I'll start cleaning up if you wanna wait for a bit for the pain to go away. Sorry for that…" His face grew pink again and Kaoru smiled, kissing his mouth.

"It's fine. I don't mind cleaning up as long as you'll help me out a little with the bigger things. I brought some painkillers just in case, so…"

Hikaru laughed loudly. "So you _were_ thinking about this all day!"

"Yes…" That earned him one last kiss before the elder began stacking up dishes into a larger container. Kaoru stood up and grabbed the pill bottle before helping him with the dishes. The punishment for this was fine if he could have that sort of thing with the teen again… They'd apologize to the chaos of girls tomorrow who would be asking things and maybe… just maybe… that room would be theirs…


End file.
